Please forget the damage
by OneLoveOneHeartx3
Summary: This is about Bella and Edward's relationship growing while they deal with a horrific past that haunt them both
1. Chapter 1 Trying over

*Bella's Pov*

I straightened my hair super slowly. I didn't want to be here in Forks, where just 7 short years ago _that_ happened. No. I thought Don't think about that Bella. It was 7 years ago, and the kid looked about 17 years old. Now he's 24, and your 14 ½ now. He wont want you anymore. Odds are he doesn't remember it anyway. But I do, I remember every painful minute of it, screaming for him to get off of me, that I didn't like what he was doing to me, that it really hurt. The tears were already swelling in my eyes. I wiped them away very quickly before my mascara smudged.

"Bells, time for school Hon." Charlie yelled from downstairs.

*Edward's Pov*

I looked at my pale white reflection in the mirror. Sure, the girls would think I'm beautiful, who wouldn't. But my reflection hadn't changed since 1901. I sighed as I watched my clock tick 'till it was 7:20. I grabbed for my keys and walked out my door, heading for my Junior year in high school.

*Bella's Pov*

My dad drove me to my Freshman year. My eyes started to water again as the memories flooded through me again. As I saw each place where he passed with his car zooming past each location. This was my first time in Forks since that year. Dad pulled up to Forks High and I got out of the car and walked towards the school.

*Edward's Pov*That's when I smelled her. The same scent that I smelled 7 very short years ago. The memory of that flooded through my brain. Sam's evil watchful eyes staring me down once I said that I wasn't going to hurt the poor little 7 year old. That she and I would live through every living moment of pain, mostly her on the pain part. But it hurt me to hurt her. The poor little girl had done nothing to me. I didn't want to do anything to her. I shook my head coming back to reality. What was she doing here? Wait it couldn't be her, she left Forks the second summer break had happened. It wasn't her, it could be her. But it was her.

She looked right at me. I could see the doubt and fear in her face.

"Oh crap." Whispered through mine and her lips.


	2. Chapter 2 Please, no

**No Copyright infringement indented. I do not own Twilight. Thats Stephenie Meyers Jpb :) Enjoy chapter 2 **

***Bella's Pov***

Oh no. No. It looked just like him. The same pale white skin and everything. I started to tremble just looking at me. But it couldn't be him, that was 7 years ago. I shook my head. Bella stop scaring yourself. That was 7 years ago.

***Edwards Pov***

She started to tremble just looking at me. That meant she still rememberedevery painful moment of what I had done to her. I felt even more disgusted of myself than I had the night that I had done it. She was a true beautynow. Rosy pink cheeks and full lips. So kissable. But then that reminded me at what I had done to her. It started off me just kissing her, and she was already screaming. I shuddered at the memory.

"Edward whats wrong?" My concerned sister asked me.

"Alice. Do you remember when Sam made me that little 7 year old?Isabella?Well, that sweet smelling new _freshman _is Isabella. She finally came back to Forks. And the second she saw me she started to tremble. I can tell that, that night haunts her everyday. I feel so bad." I stared at her my eyes wide, like a little kid.

"Its okay Edward. Maybe she didn't even recognize you. Lets just get to class." She gave my shoulders a squeeze and I walked to Biology, and right next to my sea sat little Isabella Swan herself.

The second she saw me she started to tremble once again. Alice was wrong, she did rememberme, that part was obvious. And I recognized her, she had the same beautiful brown eyes and the wonderful brown curly locks that were just as beautiful 7 years ago. But the best part was her scent.


	3. Chapter 3 Never Mind That

***Bella's POV***

I heard somebody walk into Biology and when I turned to look, I stopped breathing. It was him. Well, it looked like him. His son maybe? He sat down next to me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He siad with a smile.

***Edwards POV***

Her heart stopped for a brief moment, then picked back up again.

"Hi, I'm Bella, uh Bella Swan." She smiled a shy little smile. Uhm, so she goes by Bella now.

"Are you a Juior?" I asked, knowing she wasnt.

"Uh, no. But I'm in the advance placement class. They are thinking about putting me in 11th grade, but they are making sure I can handle all the work and stuff." She looked nervous, not that she was scared of me, as Edward, but as me a Junior.

"Oh, I got offered that when I was a freshman, but I turned it down." I smiled and so did she.

***Bellas POV***

It was easy talking to him. I dont know why I was so afraid of him. He was so nice. Nothing like I expected him to be. Ugh, I guess my mind went a little overboard.

I frowned when first and second period where through.

"Hey do you want to sit with us at lunch?" He asked me.

I looked at him confused. "Us?" I asked.

"Yea, me, my sister, my brother, my other sister, and my other brother. So do you?" I couldnt say no to that smile.

"Shure." I answered happily

***Edwards POV***

I walked out of biology happy that she wasnt scared of me anymore.

Periods 3,4,and 5 were a bore, since I'ce tooken those classes about 80 times. But when I walked out of Math, her sent hit me like a sore thumb. It was so sweet. I looked toward where her scent lead to, and she was stading there, staring at a map of our school.

She looked up and saw me. A smile spread across her face. I walked over to her.

***Bellas POV***

He was walking toward me.

"Are you lost?" He asked taking the map out of my hands.

"No." I fibbed. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well, either way. Let me escort you to the cafeteria." He smiled a crooked golden smile and lead me to the cafeteria.

***Edwards POV***

_Edward are you crazy! I said be nice, not bring her into our lives!_ Alice thought very loudly.

"Alice, she isnt scared of me anymore. I had to take advantage of that." I said too fast for her ears to hear.

_Yea, shes totally going to love you when you tell her 7 years ago you rapped her. Great plan Edward._ I sighed.

"What! No, I would never tell her you crazy! That means I would have explain why I havn't changed in 7 years." I said paniking.

_MUHPH, you shouldv'e thought of that before you were all goody-goody with her. Your gonna have to tell her, you cant keep something big like that between your relationship Edward. _

"Wait, relationship? What are you talking about Alice? We are just friends."

_Uhm, Edward? I saw you guys together, as a couple. So, congrats, your getting a girlfriend. Im so happy for you. But what I cant see is you telling her the truth. So when are you going to, and more importantly what are you going to tell her?_ I sighed

"Okay, so we are going to be a couple. Well, thats I'll tell her when I know she'll forgive me for it. But anyway, when are we getting together?" I asked a smile to face.

***Bellas POV***

I sat down next to a blond girl while Edward walked into the lunch line with a little short girl.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said smiling.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. Are you a new Junoir?" She asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.

"No, Im actually a freshman. I'm advance though. They are going to put me in 11th grade, if I can handle all the work. What about you?" I looked toward the lunchline, looking for Edward.

"Oh, Im a senoir. I cant wait to graduate this year. Oh, and by the way welcome to Froks hon." She said smiling.

"Oh, well I actually lived her, from the year that I was born up to when I was 7." I shiveredat the thought.

"Are you cold Bella?" Edward said rubbing my shoulders

"A little." I lied

"Here, take this." He said handing me his sweater.


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch, stuff and Drive

***Bellas POV***

I took the sweater from him, and put it over my shoulders. It was warm and cozy, just like his eyes. Whoa, do I _like_ Edward?

***_Edwards_POV***

I can't get the thought of being more than friends with Bella out of my head. Would it really lead to that? She is beautiful now. A real true beautful, luscious lips. So kissable. And her body, cute and petite, curvy, the way that makes you stop and stare. When she walks they way her hips move is honestly breath taking. Whats happening? How could I possibly fall in love with Bella? Would she even forgive me?

I sat there thinking about it. Hers what I had in mind how it goes ;

_Edward.** Bella**_

_Bella, I love you but I have to tell you something.  
**Anything Edward. I trust you with everything. Please do the same for me.  
**Well, you know how seven years ago, a pale teenaged boy rapped you?  
**WHOA! How do you know about that?  
**Because, I was the teen aged boy. Your name was Isabella Marie Swan, you were 7 and a half at the time and the second summer break happened you ran away to live with your mom.  
**Edward, how do you know all that? That was 7 years ago.  
**Bella,I'm a vampire. Don't be scared please, I wont hurt you. I can control myself. I swear.  
**Edward? How could you! Do you how bad that damn night haunts me! How could you!  
**Bella it wasn't me. It was Sam. He told me if I didn't, that we would both die. I would never do that to you. You were only 7. I would never intentionally hurt anybody. I just looked out for you. I didn't want your life to end so quickly. Mine ended too quickly, and I was only 17. I wasn't going to take yours away at only 7. Bella please forgive me._Yea. Not a good idea.

_OMG, Edward I can see you telling her! I knew you would do the right thing. So when are you telling her?_Alice's little anxious mind asked.

"Uh, well Iguess if I'm going to tell her, why not today?" I said fastly.

_OMG, really Edward! Omg. Tell her the Vampire thing first. So she doesn't run away to hear the second part. But then take her to our house. I cant wait to be friends with her!_ Alices little mind was screaming this stuff at me.

"Uh, Bella are you busy today after school?" I asked.

"Uh, besides homework, no why?" She asked confused.

"Do you mind going somewhere with me today rite after school. You can call your dad and tell him. Just I want to talk to you." She nodded her hand and asked for my phone.

**3 hours later**

"So Edward what do you want to talk about" She asked getting into my passenger seat in my Volvo.

"Uh, I'll tell you when we get there." I said

"Where are we going, anyway." She asked.

"Somewhere special. Somewhere that nobodys knows about. But I want you to see it." I said driving up to the end of the road. "Alright, lets go." She starred at me.

"You want me to hike?" She asked suprised.

"Its not that long Bella. I'll help you through it." I said opening the door for her.


	5. Chapter 5 The secret and the house

*Edwards POV*

She starred at me.

"Bella, it's really not that bad of a hike, plus what's at the end is totally worth it. Come on." I said opening her door.

"I'm not good with hiking Edward. I will end up falling somehow." She said looking down at her feet.

"No worries. I'll be here." I said taking her hand. She flinched by the coldness.

"Alright. But, what if I do get hurt?" She asked.

"I'd save you." I whispered.

She starred at me.

"Well, if we are going to go hiking we better get started, if you want to be done before midnight." She said. No bit of humor in her voice.

_Oh crap. I don't know what to do. Obviously she wont believe me if I just come out and tell her I'm a vampire. Should I put her on my back and run? Or is that illogical. Shit. Might as well do it. Your now officially breaking every rule Edward._

"Bella, I was wondering, since your so against hiking. I have another idea." I said smiling.

"Sure. Anything. As long as I don't have to hike." She said relieved.

"Come here then." I said.

She walked over to me and I picked her up and put her on my back in a matter of half a second.

"Holy fucking crap!" She said, it sounded like she was scared.

"Hold on tight." I whispered.

I ran through the forest, very, very, very fast. Hearing her scared gasps every other minute. I slowed down slightly once I saw the little light.

"Edward! What the hell. Stop! What's wrong with you! Oh my god, please just stop!" She screamed. I ran faster until it took the matter of about 5 minutes to get to the meadow.

"Edward! What's wrong with you!" She yelled, scared.

"Bella, I have two bad news, I don't know which one will scare you more. So I'm going to have you promise me something." I said slowly and softly. Trying not to scare her.

She nodded her head. I could hear her unsteady heartbeats.

"Promise not to run away. You'll just get lost, and I don't want to lose you." She nodded her head again.

"Okay, well I don't know which one to tell you first. They are both really bad." I said sighing.

"Which ones worse?" She asked, only a little whisper, but my vampire ears could hear it.

"You want to know the one that's worse?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"So, the second isn't as scary as it would be if you told me first." She explained.

"Okay, well Bella. You know how seven years ago you got rapped at the very young age of 7 ½ ?" She cut me off.

"How do you know about that!" She yelled, this time very, very scared. He heartbeats were so far apart, it scared me.

"Because, I'm the one that caused it." I whispered. She looked at me confused.

"Bella, I'm the one that did it to you. I can prove it too. At that age your name was Isabella Marie Swan. You screamed for me to get off of you, because it hurt too much for you too bear. You told me that my body was to cold for your little warm body. It started off me just merely kissing you on the cheek. And you were already scared." I went on and on. Explaining every thing that I possibly remembered.

She starred at me. Debating if I was telling the truth or not.

"That's impossible. How do you know all that. The guy that did it looked about 17 years old. And that was seven years ago. You would be 24 by now." She whispered.

"That's the other news. Bella, I don't age, I'm not human, I'm-I'm a monster." I said, sobbing tearless sobs.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I'm a vampire." I whispered.

"How, what, no, what?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Do you remember when we were running? That's how I usually travel. Sometimes, even faster. But please don't be frightened. I don't kill people. You don't have anything to be afraid of me Bella." I answered slowly and softly.

"Yes I do." She answered

"What?" I asked confused.

"Edward, you rapped me, seven short years ago, how can I trust you?" She asked crying. I wanted to go comfort her, but I couldn't. She was afraid of me.

"Bella, it wasn't me, it was Sam Uley. He told me if I didn't that he was going to kill us both, I wasn't going to end your life so early. Mine did too early, and I was 17. I wasn't going to end yours at the small age of 7. I figured that doing that, even though the pain you felt because of me was much worse than actually dieing, that I was saving your life. But now, you jump at every little thing. When people hit on you, you get so scared of them. I feel so bad everyday, and when I saw you this morning, well actually I _smelled _you. And I saw that the second you saw me, your heart stopped and you started to tremble, I felt even worse than I did the day I did it. I completely ruined your life. I'm so sorry." I wept.

She came up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It wasn't your fault?" She asked

"Bella, I would never do that to you. I would never do that to anybody. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. It was all Sam. I had to go through with it. I even told him that I wouldn't do it to you. Then he threatened to kill you, rite in front of me, then kill me after you. I wasn't going to take your life away from you. I completely had to." I assured her. She was trembling again. I unwrapped her arms form me, but she rewrapped them around me.

"Hold me?" She asked. I nodded and picked her up and cradled her into my chest.

"Your not scared of me, or mad?" I asked, confused.

"Of course not Edward. You didn't want to end my life. You had to. I just need you to protect me. I never want to get into one of Sam's evil little plans. Please Edward. I know that you love me. That's pretty obvious, you wouldn't feel so bad if you didn't. I love you too. Just promise to stay with me, and protect me from everything. I love you and never want to lose you. Just don't leave me." She said grabbing on to my shirt.

"I would never." I whispered to her.

"Do you love me?" She asked looking up into my eyes, her eyes filled with tears.

"With my life. Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes. I never felt more happy and strong in my life since Biology and lunch, when you touch me its like a little frenzy, I flinch at your touch, I always feel a little shockwave inside my body. I love being with you. And I love you." She said reaching up to my lips. I lowered my face and her lips finally reached mine.

The kiss was better than anything I ever felt. I was like energy was flowing through my whole body. When her lips met mine, it was like electricity. The whole world was new. I never felt anything like it.

She on the other hand, got carried away. When I tried pulling away, she wrapped her arms around my neck, as if I was human, and that would lock me there, forever. I didn't pull away this time. I knew she didn't want me to. Her hands let go of my neck and were positioned on each cheek pulling me closer to her. She ran her hand through my hair, braiding her fingers into it. She finally pulled away once she was completely out of breath.

"Wow." She whispered.

"You kiss better than I remember." She said jokingly.

"So do you." I said smiling.

"So, back to before. You're a vampire? Rite?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I answered.

"So, your whole family is, rite?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"But, if you don't kill people to 'quench your thirst'-" She quoted Gatorade's logo "-what do you kill?" She asked confused.

"Well, umm we actually drink animals blood." I answered, not sure what her response would be.

"Ohh, that's interesting." She said nodding her head.

"Okay, now my question." I said smiling.

"Are we going out?" I asked.

"Is that your way of asking? Either way, yes. Unless you don't want to." She answered smiling. I leaned my head down again, so her lips could reach mine once again. This kiss was different, she just briefly touched her lips to mine, and then let go.

"I would love to." I said.

"Okay, now I got a question. When can I meet your family?" She asked.

"Well, right now if you want to." I answered putting her on my back again.

"You might want to close your eyes" I warned.

She giggled, but did.

My house wasn't far away from the house. She nestled her little chin in the hollow between my neck and shoulder.

"Your so cold." She whispered into my neck.

"Yea, all vampires are. We're ice cold and stone hard. If you'd rather walk, or me carry you, it wouldn't matter." I said.

"No, I like it here." She said. I giggled and so did she.

"Yo-you don't thing your family is going to think I'm to young for you. Will they?" She asked nervously.

"I hope not." I said thinking. "Probably not though. You see they all know what I did to you-" She cringed "-So they know how I'd always wanted to make it up to you. And once they find out that you forgive me, they will be even more happy, thinking that I'm not living with all that guilt. Which I am. And your not that younger than me. About 3 years." She nodded her head.

"I don't want to loose you. I've always been afraid of everybody. Not knowing if my life was safe ever since that night. Now that I know who it was, and that they regret every living moment of it. Now, that I know it was you, all I want is you. I trust you Edward. It may seem crazy, because I should be afraid of you the most. But your here, and I trust you. I need you here. Now that I know I'm safe from that haunting memory." I could feel her tears hit my neck, but I didn't care.

"You wont loose me Bella. I'm here as long as you want me." I answered slowing to a stop as I got in front of my house.

"That's going to be forever." She said unwrapping her legs from my waist.

"I live forever." I whispered into her ear.

"I want to live it with you. You and me, together, forever." She said into my ear.

"I would never take your life from you Bella." I replied.

"You wouldn't be, you'd be giving me a life. A life I'll want forever. With you I feel so safe, protected. I don't want to loose that feeling." She whispered.

"You wont have too." I said back. "Now, lets go, before Alice totally ruins the house by getting excited about meeting you." I slightly laughed and led her to the front steps of my house.

*Bella's POV*

The house was so amazing. It was so open, so big. I loved it. It looked like they replaced a whole wall with a huge window. I starred in awe of the beautiful house in front of me.

"Bella!" The little pixie like girl from lunch said running down the stairs. I guessed she was Alice.

"Uh, hi Alice?" I said as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"So Edward told you everything rite? Like the V word and the night 7 years ago rite?" I cringed at the thought of the pain I felt 7 years ago, but then relaxed remembering that I wouldn't feel that kind of pain anymore.

"uh, yea. I learned that it wasnt him, it was Sams doing, and that you guys are vampires." I said easily-but yet so uneasily.

"Wow, Edward. Even I didnt see that coming of all people!" She exclaimed.

I must have looked confused. "Bella, Alice can read minds" Edward explained.

"Oh." I said, playing it cool.

"And I can read minds. well, normal peoples minds." I looked confused

"Normal?" I asked. What did that mean?

"Well, I cant read your mind." He said with a smile.

"I'm not normal!" I nearly yelled.

"Bella, calm down. Your normal, your mind just isnt open." He said hugging me from behind.

I relaxed a little. "Alright." I said kissing his cheek.

"Ahw! Thats so adorable! Esme, Edward just got kissed!" Alice bellowed filled with happiness.

"So, this is the time where I show you my room." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Lets go." I whispered

He then led me up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6 The sleepover invation

* Bella's POV*

The room was even more magnificent then the whole house.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Uh, do you like it?" He asked looking down.

"I love it Edward. Its awesome. But, no bed?" I asked confused. Eyeballing the little leather sofa.

"Uh, it's a vampire thing. We uh, we don't sleep." He said looking up at me.

"Oh." I said looking down playing with my fingers.

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked

"No." I said. I didn't know if it was a lie or not.

"Liar." He accused.

"Really, I'm not." I contradicted.

"So you wouldn't mind, sleeping over?" He asked casually.

I took a deep breath. "No." I lied

"Liar." He accused again. He was at my side in a second. "You are afraid of me." His voice whispered into my ear.

"No. I'm not." I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Then sleep over." He whispered in my ear.

"I'd have no where to sleep." I answered.

"That little couch." His whispered voice in my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I shivered.

"Just me and you, alone, in a bedroom." I said my voice on the verge of braking.

"Yes. Is there any problem?" He asked.

Bella, he wont hurt you, he wont hurt you, he wont hurt you. The little voice in my head screamed at me.

"No." I whispered.

"So, do you want to sleep over?" He asked in my ear.

"Sure" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Call your dad. Tell him. I'll tell my mom and dad." He ran downstairs.

I pulled out my cell phone. "Dad?" I asked when he picked up the phone.

"Yea Bells?" He asked.

"Can I sleep over my friends house tonight?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. Are you going to be there for the whole weekend? You need friends Bells. I'm happy that your sleeping over her house. What's her name?" Charlie asked happily.

"Uh, Rosalie Cullen and Alice Cullen." I said keeping my voice steady.

"Oh, the Cullens' place. That's a nice family. Just watch out for the boys Bella see you on Monday." He said before hanging up.

_Watch out for the boys _Charlie's voice echoed in my ear. Edward came back upstairs.

"Did your dad say yes?" He asked from the door frame.

"Uh, yea. But I have to stay here for the weekend, if that's all right with your family, and of course you." I babbled.

He grinned widely. "Sure. Mom! Dad! Bella has to stay for the whole weekend!" He yelled.

"Alright hon. Bring her home and let her get her things." I heard his mother say.

"Come on Bella." He said leading me down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7 Sleepover in progress

*Edwards POV*

I could tell that she didn't want to sleep over. That part was obvious. I just didn't want her to think that she could trust me, and yet, still be afraid of me. And that was what was happening. She wanted to go out with me, but she was afraid. She wanted to trust me, but she was afraid. She wanted to believe me, but she was afraid. I had to prove to her that she was safe with me. That I wouldn't hurt her. She trusted me, that part was obvious as well, but at the same time, under the trust was fear.

"Why do you want me to sleep over?" She asked as she got on my back. I forgot that we left my car at the end the street.

"Because. I know your afraid of me and I want you to trust me. I know that you trust me the way being like you trust me to protect you that I'm protective of you. But you don't trust me enough to actually to sleep over, or have an serious relationship with me. I want to show you that I'm totally different than the boy you met when you were seven. I'll prove it to you Bella. I swear, I wont hurt you." I promised.

"Oh." She said before resting her chin back in the hallow of my neck.

"Do you like the feeling?" I asked

"Of what?" She asked wonder coloring her voice.

"Of the wind in your hair. The breeze hitting your face." She thought for a while.

"Well, when you know its coming yes, its pretty amazing. But when you don't know its coming, like when you first did it. Its pretty scary, like all you feel in the wind, you don't have time to think." She said, I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. It was mean of me." I apologized.

"It's okay, its not everyday a vampire apologizes for being scary. So, I'll forgive this one. Who knows, maybe he'll eat me if I don't." She said with a chuckle. I giggled also.

"Actually, I would. Your scent is like calling out to me. Hard to resist. Do something wrong, and I might take you up on that offer." I said jokingly. I think she believed me.

"I'm just joking Bella." I said.

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you were serious." She whispered.

I put her down.

"Come on. We have to go to your house and get your stuff for the weekend before it gets too late." I said as I opened the car door for her.

"Do I have to sleep at your house?" She asked with a pout.

"Yes, Alice is so happy that you are. And so is Rosalie. And my parents. And even your dad is. Please? The weekend will be done before you know it." I said once I was in the drivers seat.

"But, what about us?" She asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"What about us?" I asked confused.

"You, and me, in a bedroom, together." She whispered.

"Yes. And? Your problem is." I asked confused.

"My problem-" She took a deep breath "-is that its just me and you. Alone. What if you, well I don't know, get a boner or an urge to do something to me?" She asked scared. I pursed my lips together in a frown.

"Bella, I would never-" She cut me off.

"Okay, I know. Sorry, it was a stupid question. I'm just… just, just scared okay? Not of you personally, but of what you did, if you did it once, you can do it again Edward." She finally admitted it.

"Its different Bella. I didn't want to do it. I had to. And I wouldn't do it again. Hell. Put you through all that again? I'd have to be a mad man." **(A/N Mad as in crazy not like angry)** I assured her.

"I guess your right, sorry I'm just paranoid I guess." She said nodding her head. I cut the engine off and looked at her.

"Go get your stuff." I said as I unlocked the door.

***Bella's POV***

I got out of his car and knocked on my door.

"Hey Bells." Charlie said once he opened the door.

"Hi dad, so your sure you want me to stay there for the whole weekend?" I asked. Yes, I did trust Edward, but I was also scared of him. it's a weird mixture of feelings for a boy, who's absolutely gorgeous, I mean shouldn't I be begging for him to do something to me? But I'm afraid he's going to get into me. But I loved the way he kissed me. UGH this was so confusing.

"Yea, sure. Alice and Rosalie are nice girls. Aren't they like older though?" He asked.

"Yea, but I have class with one of their brothers and I sat with him at lunch, and they invited me." It was half a lie, half the truth. This was the first time I had lied to Charlie. It felt weird.

"Oh, well. Go get your stuff, don't want to keep them waiting outside." He said gesturing me towards the stairs.

"Oh, Edward wont mind." I said taking a step up the stairs.

"Edward?" He asked confused.

Shit.

"Yea, their brother was going this way anyway, and offered me the ride." I lied.

"Oh, well you don't want to keep mister Cullen waiting, now do you?" I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. I packed my pajamas and three days worth of clothes. My toothbrush, my hairbrush and other things that I might need in a weekends worth of time. I slung the bag over my shoulder and went downstairs.

"Bye dad." I said looking into the living room and then I went towards the door.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked once I was in the passenger seat.

"Good, until I told him you were the one to bring me here." He laughed.

"Yea, I heard. So you ready for a weekend filled with vampires?" He asked. I sighed. Get over your stupid fear Bella.

"Yes I am. It's not everyday you get invited to a vampires house. I cant wait!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could.

"You know your fake enthusiasm sucks Bella." Edward told me smiling.

"Great, so I'm not an actor. So you know that I wont be able to act like I'm happy, not scared, or having a great time." I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh." I apologized.

"You weren't being harsh. You think that's harsh? Wow, your really a nice girl." He laughed and I slightly smiled.

"But really, try to have a good time Bella." I shook my head.

"Yea, bunking with my rapist is totally having a good time. Maybe he'll rape me _again!"_ I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Not, funny Bella." He said.

"A girl can dream can't she?" I asked attitude filling my voice.

"Of course." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't want to be mean." I apologized. He laughed very lightly.

"You really nice Bella." He said smiling.

"Well, when your seven and that happens your eyes really open and you don't want to ruin anybodys life. I learned to be as nice as I can. I use to baby-sit and do community service. I wanted people to be happy." I said looking out of the windshield.

"I completely ruined your life didn't I?" He asked a little miserably.

"Kind of sort of." I said honestly.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't.-" I cut him, off.

"Hey, listen. You didn't want me to die. No has ever done that for me. No on would ever do that for me. Only you would. Thank you for that. So what, I'm living in fear for the rest of my life. At least I'm living. Thanks Edward, I could never repay you." I said looking into his golden eyes. Seriously, gold eyes.

He cut the engine and walked me into the house.

"Bella!" Alice and Rosalie yelled both running down the stairs.

"Hey Rosalie, hi Alice." I said smiling.

"Hi, so what do you want to do?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm here all weekend. So we have plenty of time to do whatever you guys want." They both squealed. I smiled uncomfortably and blushed. Edward laughed.

"Come on Bella. Lets go bring your stuff upstairs." He said. I followed him up the stairs. I dropped my bag at the foot of the couch and put my purse on the couch.

"Are you unhappy?" He asked.

"Uh, kind of, I mean like I don't want to be here, but I do at the same time. It's really confusing. I don't know, but all that matters is that I'm here." I said confidently. If only that was the way I really felt.

"Don't worry. I wont do anything to hurt you." I suddenly started to stiffen, that was the same thing that he had said to me before he started.

"Don't say that. Please, don't." I begged in a whispered tone.

"What?" He asked confused.

"That's what you said to me that night." I said.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized.

"No problem. What time is it?" I asked looking around the room for a clock.

"It's 9:00." He said.

"Ohh." I said smiling.

"Bella! Can I give you a makeover please?" Alice pleaded. I sighed.

"Sure Alice." I said walking out of the room.

"Rosalie! I'm giving Bella a makeover. Want to help?" She asked and suddenly Rosalie was in front of me.

"Sure." She said playing with my hair, probably thinking what to do with it.

"Uh, one condition guys. I'm like probably going to bed in 2 hours, so like, something that I can sleep in, please." I asked. Edward smiled.

"Alright. Alice, I'm doing her hair." Alice groaned.

"Fine, but I'm doing her eyes, and her outfit." They were getting excited over making over me. Rosalie ran into the bathroom and came back with millions of ribbons, hair elastics, a curling iron, and a hair straightener. My eyes got wide.

"Bella, just calm down. Your hearts beating like super slow. Its just I don't know what I want to do, so I brought everything." I smiled.

"Come on Bella." Alice complained pulling me into her room.

Alice threw me a pair of silky black booty shorts and a matching black tank top.

"Um, what's this?" I asked looking at it doubtfully.

"Umm, sweats to bed? I don't think so, you want Edward to want you, don't you? You gotta look hot." She said smiling.

"Alice, I'm 14½ me wearing that indicated I'm a whore." I said.

"Bella, trust me, Edwards going to love it." She said smiling.

"What! No, I don't want Edward to love it! I mean I do but I don't. He cant what if he gets excited? Alice I cant, no, no, no." I said shaking my head.

"Bella, calm down. Edward wont do anything to you unless you ask. Just wear the hot outfit and go to sleep in it. But, he is going to like the way you look in it. That's all." She reassured me. I sighed.

"Can you guys at least like get out, please." I asked sheepishly. I heard a fait chuckle from outside the room.

"Edward, stop eavesdropping, you old nose hound." Alice snickered.

"Old, nose hound?" Rosalie and myself asked.

"It's the only thing that came to mind. I don't know. Well, come on Rose let the girl change." She said pulling her out of the room.

I put on the tank top first, scared of how short the shorts would be. It was really low-cut, barley covering my boobs. I slipped the shots on. I turned toward the mirror. I looked like a whore! The shorts were so short, half my butt was hanging out. The tank-top was even more low-cut then what it seemed.

I ran out of the room and screamed "I'm not wearing this!" And ran into Edwards room.

"Do you mind if I hide in here?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Sure, but nice outfit." He said jokingly.

"Not funny." I hissed.

"Did Alice put it on you?" He asked.

"Yep." I said rolling my eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with _that_?" He asked. I still hadn't looked up. He came in front of my and pushed my chin lightly up.

What choice do I have? Kick him out of the room to change? That would be mean of me. Go to the bathroom to change? Alice would catch me and beg me not to change.

"I guess." I said looking into his eyes.

"I can get out and you can change." He said. I couldn't look away from his eyes.

"No." I said memorized by his eyes.

"Your going to change in front of me?" He asked.

"No!" I half screamed. "No, I'm not going to change. I'll survive if I wear this just tonight." He rolled his eyes and picked me up bride style and dropped me on the couch lightly.

"So, your hiding in here for the rest of the night." He asked raising her eyebrow.

"I have to." I said looking down at my fingers.

"Will you stop that. Please?" He asked. I looked up.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Looking down, I want to see your eyes." I looked up and he smiled. He tilted his head and leaned in. I leaned also, and finally our lips met. I forgot all of my fears and deepened the kiss. There was a knock at the door.

"Bella, it's me Rosalie. Alice isn't here. Can I please do your hair though?" I pulled away form the kiss and Edward frowned. I chuckled lightly.

"Sure Rosalie. Where's Alice?" I asked.

"Hunting." I shivered. Edward rubbed my shoulders.

"Alright, you can do it." She can in with two hair elastics and four ribbons. Two pink two black.

"Can I do braids Bella? I'll put the ribbons in them. Can I?" I smiled.

"Sure Rosalie." I got up motioned Edward to move over. He sat on the couch and I sat on his lap.

"Aw." Rosalie said smiling. She started on my braids and they came out really cute. By the time she was done it was 10:35. I yawned.

"Night Bella." Rosalie said leaving. I cuddled closer to Edward and he laid on the couch. He pulled a blanket over my body.

"Are you still afraid?" He asked.

"No. I don't even know why I was afraid. The only scary thing is that one day you wont be here." I said cuddling with him.

"Why not?" He said.

"I'll die one day, or you'll get bored with me. But I don't want to think of that. You're here with me now, that's all I need." I said as he kissed my forehead.

"That's right baby girl. Now go to sleep Honey. I'll be here when you wake up. Promise." I believed him. He was here. And if he wanted me I would be his. His everything. I drifted to sleep with the biggest smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8 You dont trust me do you?

_***Bella's POV***_

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I lifted my head to find Edwards room. I thought that was dream? Well, if it wasn't then why wasn't Edward here with me? Oh god I'm so confused.

"Edward?" I asked in a little voice. There was no answer. "Edward?" I asked getting up and wandering around the room. I reached a door that was only opened a crack. "Edward? Are you in here?" I asked opening the door a little. The door creaked open all the way, there was a little girl wrapped in a ball sitting in the corner. She looked up at me, where her eyes where suppose to be were just black circles, and she had millions of sharp little teeth. And her body was…Blue?(A/N if you ever seen The Ring then the blue chick from that)

"GET OUT!" She barked at me. I stood there trembling staring at her. She got up and walked toward me, I don't know why in the hell I didn't run out now. "GET OUT" She barked again in my face. She pulled me out of the room by my hair. She threw me to the floor and left. I just laid there trembling. After for what seemed a lifetime Edward came in through the window. Wait the window?

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked walking slowly toward me.

"That fucking blue chick!" I said as he helped me up.

"Blue chick?" He asked starring at me weird.

"Yes, the blue chick in that room right there." I said pointing towards the door where she came from. I saw her peek from a crack, I hid behind Edward.

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

"She's looking at me." I whispered in his back.

"Who?" He asked turning around. He started rubbing my back.

"The blue chick!" I said into his chest.

"Bella, I have no clue about what your talking about. Are you sure your okay?" He asked hugging me.

"Edward, you have a damn blue chick in your little closet thing. I'm not crazy. She's looking at me right now." I said into his chest. I hadn't looked up yet.

"Bella, show me what you saw sweetie." He said using the voice you use when kids tell you there's a monster under their beds.

"I'm not going next to your closet anymore." I said. He lifted my head with his thumb.

"I can't protect you from whoever it is if you don't show me." I said looking into my eyes.

"Come with me. In front." I said looking up at him. I felt like I was 10 years old. Well, I wasn't that far. I like just turned 14 last week. I liked to think I was 14½ and I told people I was.

"Sure. Now lets go sweetheart." He said. He got in front of me and held my hand as he led me through the room towards the closet.

"Alright, what happened Bella?" He asked turning to face me.

"I woke up. Realized that you broke your promise. Got up to look for you so I could bitch at you. I opened the closet door, this blue chick popped told me to get out. I just sat there starring. She came running towards me. I still just sat there. she pulled me out of the room by my hair. I just stayed laying here. And she left." I said putting it all in little pieces.

"Alright, can you try it again. If a blue chick attacks you, I will save you. Now, you try it." He said playfully hitting my ass. That's when I remembered the outfit Alice had put me to bed in and turned a dark red.

"I- I don't want to go in there alone." I said clinging to his shirt.

"Bella, nothings going to happen to you. I'll be here. Come on, go. If she attacks you, I'll stop her." He said. I slowly let go of his shirt. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. I looked at the door and the creepy blue girl was staring at me. I immediately grabbed onto Edwards shirt and hid my face in his chest.

"Is she looking at you again?" He asked looking down at me again. I nodded my head.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" He exclaimed. I looked up and the blue chick was walking towards us.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked sourly then I went back to trembling.

"Bella." The blue chick roared in a dark, deep voice. "Follow me."

"Hell no!" Me and Edward both yelled.

"Bella!, come!" It demanded. I looked at Edward. I regretfully let go of his shirt and walked over to the thing.

"What the fuck!" I said breathless.

"I told you to leave. You didn't, you pay." She then leaned in and bit my neck.

I heard someone screaming like really loud.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"Edward?" I asked grabbing his shirt for dear life.

"Bella what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nightmare." I said out of breathe.

"About vampires killing you." He said bitterly.

"And when you tell me you trust me." It felt like I had been slapped in the face. But much worse. "You dream about me killing you." He jumped out of his window utterly disgusted, and me without a mind, jumped after him.

**A/N Hey guys! Well did you like it? HMH, I hoped you would. (: Well, uhm, I'm getting only one review per chapter from one of the nicest girls on fan fiction (u know who u r) [Cullen Isabella] Lol well, I was wondering, if that's the case then umm plz review? Tell your fanfic friends about me, or at least review if u don't already. I'm nnot writing this for reviews, but I wanna know how I'm doing. But I might not update as often if I don't get that many reviews soon. So as I said, review plz. Alright well, I'm going to start babbling on and on… Lol.**

**Do you guys have you tube accounts? I do Lol. Heres mine ; Mrsallaboutme101**

**It was my sisters but now mine. Sooooo Go check it out. I have a story there so go ahead. Umm, well I need to get Breaking Dawn the book still, its killing me. I rly don't want to know ANYTHING. Lol. Well. I think im done here. BiiiBiii **

**Luv Faith x0x0x **


End file.
